Against All Odds
by ravenschickie23
Summary: well haley is pregnant and she tells nathan and they are all happy then they tell their parents and dan is pissed. he then moves nathan and deb to charlotte. what is going to happen when he tells haley? what is nathan going to do?
1. Default Chapter

hey this is my new story i hope you like it!   
  
i need some ideas for a title so give me your ideas.  
  
(fyi: i was willzgrl06 but i changed my user name)  
  
fyi: dan and deb are still together, nathan still lives with them the whole luke peyton and brook thing neva happened and luke is with brook and peyton is with jake!  
  
Nathan was lying on his bed thinking about Haley when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Nathan said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Nate." Haley sniffled.  
  
"Hales what's wrong?"   
  
"Um n...nothing can you just come over?"   
  
"Yea I'll be right over." Nathan said hanging up the phone and running towards his car.  
  
'What could be wrong with Haley?' Nathan thought as he drove towards her house.  
  
As soon as he got there he ran into her house, knowing that her parents weren't there, and up to Haley's room. When he got there he found Haley sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked as he sat on Haley's bed and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Nate I'm ah ...I'm pregnant."   
  
"Hales! That's great! We are going to parents!"   
  
"You're not mad?"   
  
"Why would I br mad? I love you Hales and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! And now that we are having a baby then well that just makes everything better."   
  
"I love you too Nate, but what about your life and basketball and all of that stuff?"   
  
"Hales you are my life I don't care about basketball. Right now all I care about is you and our baby."  
  
"Nate what about our parents?"   
  
"Well they will probably be mad, but we have each other and that's all that matters."   
  
"Well should we go tell your parents and call mine to tell them since they aren't here?"   
  
"Yes, then do you want to tell Luke and everybody?"  
  
"Sure. I love you Nate."  
  
"I love you too Hales." Nathan said wiping away the tears that had fallen down Haley's face.   
  
Nathan and Haley called Haley's parents. They weren't to happy about it seeing that they were only juniors in high school, but they said that they would be there for them and would help them through this. Next they were off to tell Dan and Deb, and they both knew that Dan would be mad and say all this shit about Nathan ruining his basketball career. When they got there Haley was hesitant to get out of the car but Nathan finally convinced her to come.   
  
"Mom! Dad!" Nathan said as the entered the house. "Hales and I have something we need to tell you!"   
  
"We are in the kitchen son." Dan answered back.   
  
"Come on Hales, don't worry about it, just remember that I love you." Nathan said as he gave Haley's hand a reassuring squeeze and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Hey son what do you need to tell us?" Dan asked as he sat and read the sports section and sipped his coffee.  
  
"Ah well Hales is pregnant, we are going to have a baby." Nathan said with a smile one his face.  
  
"Nathan, Haley, how could you be so irresponsible?!" Deb asked.  
  
"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU RUIN YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT!?" Dan yelled. "WHAT ABOUT BASKETBALL?! HOW COULD YOU GET THAT SLUT PREGNANT NATHAN?! YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BATTER THEN HER!"   
  
"NUMBER ONE DAD! HALEY IS NOT A SLUT! NUMBER TWO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BASKETBALL ALL I CARE ABOUT IS HALEY AND OUR BABY! NUMBER THREE SHE IS THE BEST PERSON EVER! AND SHE IS A BETTER PERSON THEN ANYONE I KNOW! OH AND DAD! THIS IS MY LIFE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME WHO IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME! OH AND IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE WOMAN I LOVE AGAIN YOU CAN BE SURE THAT I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS!" Nathan yelled.  
  
"Come on Hales lets get out of here." Nathan said as they walked out of the house and to the car.   
  
As soon as they got to the car Haley had tears streaming down her face again.   
  
"Hales don't listen to a thing that my parents said. You are not a slut and I don't care about anything other then you and this baby, and I will never leave you."   
  
Haley just nodded.   
  
"Ya wanna go to the café and get something to eat and see if everyone is there and we can tell them?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded again. Nathan wiped away her tears and started to drive towards the café.  
  
inside the Scott house  
  
"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!" Dan yelled. "WE NEED TO GET HIM AWAY FROM THAT SLUT! THE BABY IS PROBABLY NOT EVEN NATHAN'S ITS PROBABLY THAT SCUM WHO IS ALSO KNOWN AS MY SON."   
  
"Well what do you want to do Dan?" Deb asked.  
  
"We will move to Charlotte, we can move into your parents house since they are moving."   
  
"Ok well let me call them and let them know not to sell the house and that we will be moving down there." Deb said as she left the room to call her parents.  
  
'Now he can work on his basketball career and wont have a baby to distract him.' Dan thought to himself. 


	2. chapter 2

hey! only one review! tear! well if i get 2 reviews i will update again today!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nathan and Haley got to the café and found Lucas and Brook siting at the counter. when Lucas heard the bell above the door ring Lucas turned around to see if he knew who was coming in.   
  
"Hey Hales, Nate." Luke said when he saw who came into the café.  
  
"Hey Luke, brook." Nathan said as Haley just smiled.  
  
"Hales what's wrong? You look like you have been crying."  
  
"That's because I was crying."  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yea, well I'm pregnant."  
  
"What! That's great tutor girl!" Brook said opening her mouth for the first time. "Wait so that's why you were crying?"  
  
"Well sorta. I was scared an..." Haley started to say but was cut off by Brook.  
  
"Why were you scared? Nate loves you so much! He wouldn't leave you he's not like Dan."  
  
"I know but that's not the only reason why I was crying. Dan he called me a slut."   
  
"Don't listen to him Hales, like I told you in the car you are not a slut, and I don't care about anything be sides you and our baby." Nathan said.  
  
"I know. Nate I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Ok so Hales congratulation!" Lucas said getting up and giving her a hug.  
  
"Thanks Luke."   
  
"So what are you guys doing today?"   
  
"Sleep! I'm so tired!" Haley said.  
  
"Ya wanna go home?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Yea babe."  
  
"Ok I'll drive you home. Lets go."   
  
"Bye guys!" Haley said as they walked out the door.   
  
"Bye Hales." Lucas said.  
  
Nathan brought Haley home and they were walking up to her room when she asked, "Nate will you stay here with me?"  
  
"Sure Hales."   
  
They laid down on the bed and as soon as Haley fell asleep Nathan's cell phone rang. He quietly got up off the bed and walked out of the room.  
  
"Hello?" Nathan whispered. "Oh hey brook!....yea ok....I'll be right over to pick you up the we can go ok?...ok bye see you in a couple of minutes." Nathan hung up his phone then he wrote a note for Haley to let her know that he had to go somewhere and he would be back later, then left to pick up Brook. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3   
  
the Scott House  
  
"When are we going to move down there Dan?" Deb asked as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well Nathan has his last game on Friday, so we will move on Saturday."  
  
"That soon? That only gives us 3 days. And have you ever thought that Nathan will refuse to play when he finds out that we are moving. And you have to tell him because how else are you going to pack all of his stuff?"  
  
"Good point, I never thought about that,.so we will move next Saturday."  
  
"Ok that gives us a week and a half."   
  
Nathan's car  
  
"Hey Brook." Nathan said as Brook got into the car.  
  
"Hey Nate, so now you need my help picking out an engagement ring for tutor girl?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yay! This is so exciting so when are you going to ask her, after the game on Friday?"  
  
"Well our anniversary is next Saturday so I have it all planned out."  
  
"Aw! That is so sweet! Wait a minute! You want me to not talk about this for a week and a half?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can't I at least tell Peyton? I'll make her promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Fine but noone else, especially not Luke because he will end up telling Haley cause they tell each other everything, well almost everything but you get my point."  
  
"Yay! Ok I promise only Peyton will know! Now lets go pick out this ring!"  
  
An hour later they were leaving the store with a ring for Haley.   
  
"Oh my god! Hales is going to love it!" brook said as they walked to the car.  
  
"Yea, she will, now I have to go back to Haley's I told her that I would come back later today."  
  
"Ok, can you drop me off at Peyton's?"   
  
"Sure, remember only Peyton!"   
  
"I know, I know!"   
  
Haley woke up and didn't see Nathan anywhere around her room. As she scanned the room for Nathan her eyes came across the not that Nathan had left her. After she read it Nathan came back into her room.  
  
"Hey sleepy head."   
  
"Hey Nate!"  
  
"Have you been up long?"   
  
"Nope I just woke up and read the note that you left for me then you came back into my room!"   
  
"Good! So how did you sleep?"  
  
"Ok. Wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure what do you wanna watch?"  
  
"Finding Nemo!"   
  
"Again?! This is what the third time you have watched it this week?"   
  
"No only the second."  
  
"Oh big difference." Nathan laughed as Haley stuck her tongue out at Nathan.  
  
Brook walked into Peyton's house and went right up to her room where she found Peyton sitting on her bed with the music blasting.   
  
"Hey best friend!" Brook said as she jumped onto Peyton's bed.   
  
"Hey Brook."  
  
"I have the most wonderful news ever!"   
  
"Oh god!" Peyton laughed. "I really don't want to hear about what you and Luke have done this time."   
  
"Oh its not about me and Luke! Its even better! Nate is going to propose to Haley!"   
  
"Oh my god! No way!"  
  
"Yep! I went with him to help him pick out the ring! But you can't tell anyone!"  
  
"I won't oh my god that is great!"   
  
"I know! And Haley has great news also but I'll let her tell you. Ya know what I'll tell you anyways you just have to act like I didn't tell you."  
  
"Ok?"   
  
"Haley is pregnant!"   
  
"Oh my god! No way!"   
  
"Yep her and Nate came into the café this morning and told Luke and I!"   
  
"Wow! This is so exciting!"  
  
"I know! Oh my god! I so have to help with the wedding!"  
  
"Brook how do you know that Haley will even let you help?"  
  
"Oh she will! Trust me!"   
  
"What ever you say Brook, what ever you say." Peyton laughed and went back to her drawing. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was Friday night after the game and everyone was hanging out at Haley's house.  
  
"So Hales have you thought about any names yet?" Luke asked.  
  
"Names for what?" Jake asked.  
  
"Oh! That's right I haven't told you two. I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh my god Hales! That's great!" Peyton said getting up and giving Haley a hug.  
  
"Yea that's great Hales congratulations!" Jake said.  
  
"Thanks guys! And no Luke we haven't thought about baby names yet."  
  
"I can't wait! I wonder what its gonna be! I hope it's a girl cause then I can take her shopping!" Brook said.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Nathan said.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Brook laughed.  
  
"You are not killing the father of my baby!" Haley said. "I'll keep Nate busy while you sneak in behind him take the baby then sneak back out then call me after you get in your car to let me know that you made it out without getting caught, and so I don't freak when I don't see the baby there and then take her shopping."  
  
"I like it!" Brook said as everyone else laughed.  
  
"I'm bored!" Haley complained.  
  
"Lets play a game of I never."  
  
"Um Brook, I'm pregnant, that means no alcohol!"   
  
"Damn! that's no fun!"  
  
"Lets watch a movie!"   
  
"Ok what shall we watch?"  
  
"Finding nemo!"   
  
"NO!" Everyone said.  
  
"Fine! You pick something then."   
  
"How about Lord of the rings?" brook said.  
  
"Why? All you wanna see is Orlando Bloom riding on a horse and wearing a blonde wig." Lucas said.  
  
"Yea so?" brook said "it's a good movie."  
  
"Fine." Lucas sighed.   
  
They watched the movie then everyone except Nathan left because Haley was tired an wanted to go to sleep. When Nathan woke up he realized that the warmth that was there when he went to bed had disappeared. He got up and started to walk out of Haley's room when he heard sounds of Haley throwing up coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Hales you ok?" Nathan asked as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Morning sickness sucks!" Haley said as she began to throw up again and Nathan walked over and held her hair out of her face.   
  
When the morning sickness was over with Haley and Nathan went downstairs so that they could eat. After they ate Haley made Nathan go home so he could get changed and ready for the day since she was going to the mall with Brook and Peyton.  
  
When Nathan got home he went upstairs and got washed and dressed. He then went downstairs and found his parents in the kitchen and boxes all around the house.  
  
"What's with all of the boxes?" Nathan asked as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Well they have to do with what we have to tell you." Deb said.  
  
"Son we are moving next Saturday." Dan said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"WHAT?! WE CAN'T MOVE! WHAT ABOUT HALEY? YA KNOW MY GIRLFRIEND! THE MOTHER OF MY UNBORN CHILD!" Nathan yelled.  
  
"Nathan your mother and I are doing what we think is best for you."  
  
"WHAT'S BEST FOR ME? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME? THE THING THAT IS BEST FOR ME IS HALEY AND MY FRIENDS AND MY LIFE HERE NOT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"  
  
"THAT SLUT IS NOT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU! YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN HER!" Dan yelled.  
  
"SCREW YOU! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Nathan yelled as he walked out to his car slamming the door on his way out.  
  
Haley was getting ready to go out when Nathan came into her room.  
  
"Hey Nate what are you doing here?"   
  
"Um Hales I ah...I have something to tell you something."  
  
"Nate what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah Hales my parents are making me move." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Wh...what?!" Haley said as tears started to fall down her face. "No you can't move! What about me and the baby?!"   
  
"Hales do you think that I actually want to move? My dad is being an ass and now I have to move. All I want to do is stay here with you." Nathan said pulling Haley into his arms.  
  
"Then don't go."   
  
"Hales there is nothing that I can do, you know my dad he will make me go."   
  
just then there was a knock on the door.   
  
"That's probably Brook and Peyton." Nathan said.  
  
"No I told them to come right in." Haley said walking to her window to see who was knocking on the door. "Its Dan!" Haley said.  
  
"What! why is he here?"   
  
"I don't know! What should we do?"   
  
"He is probably looking for me. You go answer the door and tell him that I am at Tim's and I will hide so he wont know that I am here. Ok?" Haley just nodded and went down to open the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Haley asked coldly.  
  
"Where is my son I know he is here."  
  
"He is at Tim's he just left since I am going out with Brook and Peyton."  
  
"Liar! I know he is here you little slut!"   
  
"He isn't here!" Haley said holding in the tears.  
  
"I know he is!" Dan said as he punched her.  
  
Nathan was upstairs when he heard Haley scream and a loud thump, like someone falling. He wanted to go see if she was alright but he knew that if he did then his dad would take him home.   
  
Dan saw Haley laying lifelessly on the floor he then saw the perfect opportunity. He saw her stomach and went to kick her. His foot was inches away from her stomach when Brook and Peyton came up to the house and saw what Dan was about to do.   
  
"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Brook yelled causing Dan to turn around.  
  
"Solving all of my problems." Dan said turning back around. He was about to kick Haley when he was pushed out of the way. Nathan heard Brook yelling at his dad so he knew something was wrong. He flew down stairs and saw his dad about to kick Haley who was unconscious on the floor. He then ran over and pushed Dan away from Haley. Nathan then ran over to see if Haley was ok.   
  
"Hales, Haley are you ok! Come on Hales wake up!" Nathan said tears coming to his eyes.   
  
Peyton took out her cell phone and called an ambulance causing Dan to flee the scene. When the ambulance got there Nathan told them how Dan had attacked her. They then rushed her to the hospital with brook, Peyton and Nathan not that far behind. 


	6. chapter 6

chapter 6  
  
When they got to the hospital they were told to sit in the waiting room. They were sitting there for a while when Brook had decided that one of them should call Luke because he would want to know if his best friend was ok or not. When Luke got to the hospital he was really confused because all Brook had told him was that he needed to get to the hospital.  
  
"What happened? Who is hurt?" Luke asked as he ran over to where Peyton Brook and Nathan were sitting.  
  
"Hales was attacked." Brook said  
  
"What?! Who did this to her?! Is she ok? What about the baby?"   
  
"They wont tell us anything yet." Peyton said not telling him who did this.  
  
"Who hurt her?" he asked again.  
  
"Dad." Nathan said opening his mouth for the first time.  
  
"WHAT!? WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THIS?!" Lucas started to scream.  
  
"Chill there is nothing we can do, he ran away." brook said.  
  
"Because he thinks that by having this baby it will ruin my basketball career." Nathan said, answering Luke's question.   
  
"Family of Haley James." the doctor said coming into the waiting room.  
  
"Right here." Nathan said jumping out of his seat. "How is she? Is the baby ok?"   
  
"Haley is fine she was unconscious but she woke up a little while ago while we were still running tests. She and the baby are going to be fine but we want to keep her over night." the doctor said.  
  
"Can we go see her?"   
  
"Yes but only one at a time."   
  
"Nate you go." Brook said as Peyton and Lucas agreed.  
  
"Follow me." the doctor said walking towards Haley's room.  
  
They walked down the halls towards Haley's when they got there Nathan ran over to her side.   
  
"Hey babe." he said as soon as he was at her side. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Ok, what happened? All I remember is Dan and I fighting and then him punching me."  
  
"Well Brook and Peyton were walking up to your house and Dan was about to kick you in the stomach but Brook stopped him for a second or two then he was about to kick you and I came down and pushed him away then Peyton called an ambulance and then Dan ran away."  
  
"Is the baby ok?!" Haley asked as she grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Yes the baby and you are fine but the doctor wants to keep you over night."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"Hales I'm si glad that you two are alright." Nathan said pulling Haley into his arms. "I love you Hales."  
  
"I love you too Nate."  
  
"Aw! How cute!" Brook and Peyton said from the door as Nathan rolled his eyes at them.  
  
"Hey tutor girl are you ok?"   
  
"Yea, thanks guys."  
  
"Any time Hales." Peyton said  
  
"hey buddy." Lucas said coming into the room also.  
  
"Hey Luke."  
  
"How is my best friend?"   
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good."   
  
"Hey guys didn't the doctor say only one person in here at a time?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Yes I did." the doctor said as he came into the room. "Now everyone out Miss. James needs her rest."   
  
"Bye Hales, I'll be here tomorrow to come pick you up ok?" Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ok bye Nate. Bye guys see ya tomorrow." Haley yawned as they all left her room so she could get some rest. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
  
The next day Nathan came to the hospital to pick up Haley.  
  
"Hey Hales ya ready to go?" Nathan asked as he waled into the house.  
  
"Yea the doctor just told me I could leave." Haley said as she got up and they walked out of the hospital.   
  
"What do you want to do today?" Nathan asked as the drove to Haley's house.  
  
"How about we stay at my house and watch movies and order pizza and stuff like that."  
  
"Ok." Nathan said as they pulled into the driveway and walked up to the house.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Haley ans Nathan entered the house.  
  
"Oh my god! What's this for?"   
  
"It's a welcome home party." Luke said as he gave her a hug.  
  
" I was in the hospital for one day and you guys throw me a party." Haley laughed.   
  
"Yeppers. After we left your room last night we felt really bad so I planned all of this." Brook said. "And the first thing we are going to do is watch Finding Nemo."  
  
"Aw! Thanks Brook but do we have to watch finding nemo? I have seen it like a thousand times in the past week."  
  
"No what do you wanna watch?"  
  
"PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!"   
  
They put in the movie and all were sitting down and watching it. (Because ya kno u don't watch movies or anything....lol) Nathan and Haley were laying on the couch, Haley in Nathan's arms. Brook and Lucas were in the same position except they were on the love seat and same with Peyton and Jake, but they were on the floor. About half way through the movie Haley looked up at Nathan and whispered quietly so noone else could hear, "do you have to move?" But Peyton, who was sitting right by them heard her.  
  
"You are moving?"  
  
Nathan sighed. "Yea my parents are making me."  
  
"What! Why?!"   
  
"Because my dad thinks that having this baby with Haley is going to ruin my basketball career."  
  
"That's crazy. But now since he attacked Hales cant he be arrested and then maybe you wont have to move." Lucas said.  
  
"I hope so man, I really hope so."  
  
Deb was in the living room watching TV when there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door she found a police officer standing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" Deb asked.  
  
"Is there a Mr. Dan Scott here?" the police officer asked.  
  
"Um yes he is, is there a problem sir?"   
  
"No ma'am could you get him for me?"  
  
"Sure. Dan! There is someone here to see you." Deb called into the house.   
  
"Dan Scott you are arrested for the attacking on Miss. Haley James."  
  
"What's going on here?" Deb asked.  
  
"Don't worry Deb I'll get this all sorted out." Dan said as he was walking to the police car in hand cuffs. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Everyone was still at Haley's when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get that." Haley said getting up from Nathan's grasp.  
  
"Are you Miss. Haley James?" the police officer said as Haley opened the door.  
  
"Yes." Haley replied.  
  
"We have arrested Dan Scott. Would you like to press charges?"   
  
"Hales is everything alright?" Nathan asked coming up behind her.  
  
"Ah yea they caught your dad, they want to know if you want to press charges."  
  
"Are you going to?"   
  
"I don't know I mean um he did attack me, but he has so many connections he can probably get out of it somehow, you know your dad."   
  
"Yea I do, but if you do press charges then he will probably be in jail for a lot longer."  
  
"Well I think that I am going to press charges then."  
  
"Ok, thank you miss james." the police officer said.  
  
"Your welcome." Haley said as she closed the door.  
  
"Hey guys is anything wrong? You two have been out here for a little while." Luke said as the rest of the group came out to see what had happened.  
  
"They caught Dan and they wanted to know if I wanted to press charges."  
  
"Oh what did you say?" Brook asked.  
  
"I said I would. Now can we go back to the movie?"  
  
"Yes lets go Hales." Nathan laughed as they all walked back into the living room.  
  
"So what is next on this party agenda?" Haley asked when they were done watching the movie.  
  
"Well lets get in get in the car and I'll tell you!" Brook said. "I'm driving!"   
  
"Ok so where are we going and what are we going to do?" Haley asked again.  
  
"Well it begins with and s and ends with a g."   
  
"We are going to hear Haley sing?" Nathan said.  
  
"Hales you sing?" Brook asked.   
  
"Well I'll take that as a no." Nathan said.  
  
"Were are we going?!" Haley whined  
  
"You really don't like surprises do you Hales?" Brook laughed.  
  
"No I don't." Haley pouted.  
  
"Well we are here now."   
  
"Ah hell no!" Nathan said as they pulled up to their destination. "There is no way in h ell I am going shopping."  
  
"Aw! Please Nate! I wanna go shopping! Please come!" Haley said giving him the puppy dog face.   
  
"Fine!" Nathan sighed.   
  
"Oh and Luke and Jake don't even think about trying to get out of this." Brook said.  
  
"Hey your not my girlfriend, I don't have to listen to you!" Jake said.  
  
"Hey if I were you I would listen to her!" Peyton said.  
  
"Yes Peyton." Jake said as everyone else started to laugh.  
  
hey everyone i'm glad that you like this story! ok well i have 16 chapters written so far so that means i have 8 more to post here and if i get enough replies then i will post another chapter today ok! please reply!!! (even if you dont like it) thanks! luv yas! Caitie  
  
if you like this story read my others!! 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
they walked into the mall and the guys were already bored out of their minds.   
  
"So are we done yet?" Nathan asked after they walked out of the first store.  
  
"You do know that we only went into one store right?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then that means that we are not done because there are more then just one store in the mall, ya know that's why it is called a mall." Haley laughed.  
  
"I don't like shopping!" Nathan complained.  
  
"Well doesn't that just suck for you?!" Haley laughed.  
  
"Hey look! There is a baby store!!!" Brook said. "Lets go look at stuff for the baby Hales."  
  
They all walked into the store and started to look around. They were walking around when Haley saw a little teddy bear.   
  
"Aww! Nate! Look! Its so cute!"   
  
"Its pink."  
  
"Yea so! Its soft and cute."  
  
"It s pink."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"Pink is a girly color what if we have a boy?"   
  
"I'll keep it."   
  
"Fine!" Nathan sighed.  
  
"See! I knew you would see it my way!" Haley laughed.  
  
Three hours later they left the mall all shopped out.   
  
"Finally we are done!" Lucas said.  
  
"Hey we could always go back, I saw a few stores that we skipped." Brook said.  
  
"Ah no that's ok!" Lucas said.  
  
"That's what I thought." Brook laughed.  
  
"So what are we doing now? I could really go for some ice cream." Haley said.  
  
"Well then ice cream it is."  
  
"Then I am going home to sleep!" Haley said as everyone else laughed.  
  
They got their ice cream and then back to Haley's house so that Haley could sleep and so that everyone else could get their cars.   
  
"Well that was a fun day." Haley said.  
  
"Yea it was ok. It would have been even better if we didn't have to go shopping."   
  
"Yes but you had fun anyways."  
  
"Of coarse I did. I always have fun when I'm with you."  
  
"Aw you're so sweet! Now lets go I'm tired!" Haley said dragging Nathan towards her room.  
  
Nathan laid down with Haley but as soon as she fell asleep he got up and decided that he should go home and see what was going on with the whole Dan being arrested thing.   
  
"Nathan where have you been? Your father has been arrested for something that didn't even happen, that little bitch of a girlfriend of yours is making things up. She said that your father attacked her and is now pressing charges. All she wants is for you to stay here in Tree Hill instead of moving to Charlotte." Deb said as soon as Nathan walked into the door.  
  
"I was over Haley's house spending the day with her since she just got out of the hospital because dad did attack her and I was the one who stopped him. I know she is pressing charges I encouraged her to because she could have lost the baby and something could have happened to her. And because he can come after her again and don't even think about calling her a bitch again because she isn't. Oh and of coarse she doesn't want me to go to Charlotte because she is having my baby, she loves me and she doesn't want to raise this baby alone, which she wont because we I will be there to help her weather you or dad like it or not. Oh and I will find a way to be here with her and this baby."  
  
"No you wont! You are going to be moving to Charlotte you don't have a choice!" Deb said as Nathan walked out of the house and slammed the door on his way.  
  
you guys are fast! i just posted chapter 8 and then in like 2 minutes i had 3 replies! lol well if i get more replies then i will post chapter 10 the faster you reply the faster i update 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Nathan left his house and went to the docks to clear his head. He was sitting there for a little while when he heard someone coming up behind him.  
  
"Hey lil bro, what's wrong?"   
  
"Hey Luke. I went home and my mom went ballistic. She said that Haley made the whole thing about my dad attacking her up and that I am still moving weather I want to or not."  
  
"That sucks man. What about Hales and the baby though?"   
  
"Well if I do move it wont be for a little while since dad is in jail so I will stay here with Hales till then. But then if I move I will come back every weekend and everyday I have off or something, I don't know I still have to figure this out. So has Brook told you yet?"   
  
"Has Brook told me what?"   
  
"Wow she didn't tell you I'm shocked!! I'm proposing to Hales on Saturday."  
  
"That's great bro. But why would Brook know?"  
  
"She helped me pick out the ring."  
  
"Ah I see."   
  
"Yup. Well I better get back to Haley's later."  
  
"Bye Nate. I hope you figure everything out."  
  
"So do I." Nathan said as he got up and walked towards his car.  
  
ok this chapter is short but the faster you reply the faster i update! hope ya liked it! 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
When Nathan got to Haley's house Haley was still asleep so Nathan sat in a chair next to Haley's bed thinking about what he was going to do. He was sitting there in his own little world not noticing anything that was happening around him until Haley woke up.  
  
"Nate? Nathan are you there? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh what? Oh Hales your awake."  
  
"No really I thought I was asleep!" Haley said sarcastically. "What were ya thinking about?"  
  
"Ah nothing."  
  
"Yes you were you can't lie to me."  
  
"Fine I was thinking about Saturday."  
  
"Our anniversary." Haley said with a smile on hr face.  
  
"Yea."   
  
"So what were you thinking about it?  
  
"What I am planning to do."  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"You'll see Saturday."   
  
"But I wanna know now!"   
  
"Well you are just gonna have to wait."  
  
"I hate surprises and right now I hate you!" Haley complained.  
  
"You don't hate me."  
  
"I know but I wanna know what you are going to do!"   
  
"You'll find out Saturday. And don't think that I'm going to tell you because I'm not you can try all you want but its not going to happen."  
  
"Fine!" Haley pouted.   
  
hey another short chapter but if i get replies 12 will be up sometime today! :-D 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
For the rest of the week Haley kept trying to get Nathan to tell her what they were going to do on Saturday but he wouldn't tell her. Finally it was Saturday and Haley was still trying to find out what Nathan had planned.  
  
"So Nate what are we doing today?" Haley asked.  
  
"Hales are you ever gonna stop asking me that?"   
  
"Nope. Are you gonna tell me?"   
  
"Nope, you'll find out later. Well I have to go finish getting ready for tonight. See ya later babe."  
  
"I hate you right now you know that?"  
  
"I love you too." Nathan laughed as he kissed her then walked out of the house.  
  
A few minutes after Nathan left Lucas came to hang out with Haley.  
  
"Hey Hales." Lucas said walking into her house.  
  
"Hi. I would love to stay and hang out with you but I have to go somewhere."  
  
"Oh really? Would this somewhere be spying on Nathan to find out what he has planned for tonight?"  
  
"Umm ah ...no I'm ah ..I'm going to hang out with Brook."  
  
"I don't think so missy, One you can't lie to me, your best friend in the whole world and Two Brook is helping Nathan, and I've been sent here to hang out with you."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"I love you too Hales! Now come on and lets go watch a movie."  
  
They put in a movie and half way through Haley fell asleep. After Haley was asleep for a few minutes then he called Brook's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Brook. Haley just fell asleep."  
  
"Ok I'll be right by. If she wakes up before I get there call me."  
  
"Ok. Love ya." Lucas said hanging up the phone.  
  
Brook drove over to Haley's and Luke let her in. She snuck up to Haley's room and put a black dress in Haley's closet then snuck back down stairs gave Luke a kiss then left to help Nathan finish getting ready for tonight.  
  
When Haley woke up Lucas told here that she had to get ready to go meet Nathan ans that there was a surprise in her closet from Nathan. She got up and went upstairs. She got washed then went to get dressed. When she found the dress she was shocked. It was a beautiful dress. She got dressed and did her hair and makeup when she was done getting ready she went back down stairs.  
  
"Wow Hales you look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Luke. Well lets go."  
  
They got in Luke's car and drove to the docks. Haley got out of the car and walked over to where Nathan was standing.  
  
"Hey. You look amazing." Nathan said giving Haley a kiss.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
"I love you Hales."  
  
"I love you too Nate."  
  
"Hales I can't remember what my life was like before you came into it. And I don't want to remember. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Haley James will you make me the happiest man and become Mrs. Nathan Scott?" Nathan asked getting down on one knee.  
  
wow i don't think that i have ever updated this much in one day ever! well im glad you all like the story. if i get replies i will update will update the faster u reply the faster i update. well i hope u liked it! 


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Haley James will you make me the happiest man and become Mrs. Nathan Scott?" Nathan asked getting down on one knee.  
  
"Yes! Of corse Nathan! Yes I'll marry you!" Haley said as Nathan got up and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Hales."  
  
"I love you too Nate." Haley said as Nathan slipped the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
"So Luke told me you try to sneak out to try and find out what I have planned."  
  
"Now would I ever do a thing like that?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok yes I did, but Lucas wouldn't let me leave the house." Haley laughed.  
  
"Well let's go. I have more planned for tonight." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Really more? What are we doing?"   
  
"You never give up do you?"   
  
"Nope, so are you gonna tell me??"   
  
"You'll find out when we get there."  
  
"Fine." Haley said as they started to walk away from the docks and towards a limo. "We're taking a limo?"   
  
"Yes we are."   
  
"Yay! I love limos!"   
  
"Come on Hales lets go." Nathan laughed.  
  
They got into the limo and drove to their destination.   
  
"This is where we went on the date from hell."  
  
"The date from hell. Ah fond memories."  
  
"Brook help you set this up?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
The walked into the restaurant and the hostess took them to their table. When they got to the table there was already food there for them to eat.  
  
"Mac and cheese!" Haley said.  
  
"The food of the gods." Nathan laughed.  
  
"You remembered."  
  
"Of corse, I remember everything you say."   
  
"AW! So sweet! Since when have you become the romantic type?"  
  
"Oh I've always been romantic."  
  
"Sure ya have." Haley laughed.   
  
After they finished the dinner they were off to their next stop, the café.  
  
"Why are we at the café?" Haley asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
As soon as they walked into the dark café all the lights came on and all of their friends were standing there.  
  
"Surprise!" they all said.  
  
"Oh my god!! Nate! This is so sweet!"   
  
"Congratulations tutor girl!" Brook said coming over and giving Haley a hug.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"So let me see the ring again!"   
  
"Again?" Haley asked showing Brook her hand.  
  
"Oh I went and helped Nate pick out the ring!" Brook laughed.  
  
"Congratulations Hales!" Luke said hugging his best friend.  
  
"Thanks Luke. Oh and thanks for keeping me home and not letting me ruin the surprise." Haley laughed.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Haley, Nathan, I'm so proud of you two!" Karen said coming over and hugging then both.  
  
"Thanks Karen." Haley said hugging her.  
  
"Hales you are so lucky." Peyton said hugging her. "You have a great guy, who is whipped."  
  
"I'm not whipped!" Nathan said.  
  
"Just wait until I have cravings at 2 in the morning!" Haley laughed.   
  
"That's so not fair." Nathan complained.  
  
"Yes it is!" Haley laughed as she went to talk and hang out with everyone.  
  
hey everybody i'm glad you like my story well i have 3 more chapters written (dont worry i am not finished writing this onlol there will br more then 16 chapters) but if i get replies then i will be able to post them and maybe write another chapter 


	14. chapter 14

Chapter14  
  
it had been about a month since Nathan and Haley have gotten engaged and everything was going fine. Well almost everything anyway. It was now time for the trial and Haley was really nervous. Everyone was going to go to support Haley.They all got to there and everything was all ready. The judge came out and Nathan realized that they were in trouble.  
  
"Oh no." Nathan whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Peyton asked since she was sitting next to him and heard what he said,  
  
"My dad is really good friends with the judge, he might have done something to be able to found innocent."   
  
"That's not good. And knowing your dad."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"I would like to call my first witness to the stand, Brook Davis." Haley's lawyer said. "So Brook can you tell me what happened when you got to the James' house?"   
  
"Well Peyton and I were walking up to Haley's and when we got to the door the door was open and Haley was on the floor and Dan was about to kick her in the stomach. And then I yelled and Peyton called 911 and then Nathan ran downstairs and pushed Dan out of the way and Dan ran."   
  
"Is that all that happened?"   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dan's lawyer cross examined her then Haley went up to the stand.  
  
"So Haley can you tell the court room what happened they day that Mr. Scott attacked you."  
  
"Well Nathan had just come over and told me that he was moving and I was crying so Nate and I were talking and then there was a knock at the door and we saw that it was Dan and Nathan said that he had to go to Tim's house so to tell Dan that he was over Tim's so I went downstairs and answered the door and Dan asked if Nate was there and I told him that he was at Tim's and he said that he knew that Nathan was there and then after I told him again that he wasn't he punched me and that's all I remember. The next thing I knew I was at the hospital and I was asking Nate what happened and if the baby was ok."  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Yes I had just found out that I was pregnant and Dan was mad about that."   
  
"Thank you Haley. I have know more questions."   
  
Haley was then cross examined and the rest of the trial went on.   
  
"I have reached a decision." the judge said after a 30 minute break. "I found Daniel Scott innocent of all charges."  
  
Haley said nothing she just sat there silently and started to cry.  
  
"Hales." Nathan said. Haley stood up and walked over to where he was. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry onto his shoulder. "Sh Hales everything is going to be ok." they stood there like that for a couple of minutes until Nate broke the silence.   
  
"Hales come on lets get you home so you can rest." They then walked out of the court room and Nathan brought Haley back to her house. They went up to her room and fell asleep in each others arms, both fearing what was to come.  
  
hey everybody i have more chapters typed already so if i get replies i will post the next chapter!! 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Nathan woke up to his cell phone ringing.   
  
"Hello?" Nathan yawned.  
  
"Nathan. Its mom."  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Nathan we are leaving now."   
  
"What?"   
  
"We are moving now. Get home so we can leave."  
  
"What we are leaving now?!"   
  
"Yes. Get home now so we can leave."  
  
"I have my car I know my way to Grandmom and grandpa's house I'll drive myself."  
  
"Ok we see you down at the new house."  
  
Nathan didn't answer he just hung up the phone.   
  
"Nate what's wrong?" Haley asked letting Nathan know she was awake.  
  
"My parents are making me move."   
  
"I know Haley sighed  
  
"No Hales I mean they...they ... they want me to leave now."  
  
"What! Now?" Haley said with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Hales don't worry I'll come back every weekend and...and I'll...I'll get up here to see you every chance I get." Nathan said becoming teary eyes. "I'll call you everyday and we can talk online and...and...I'll miss you Hales."  
  
"Nate I don't want you to go." Haley said hugging Nate.  
  
"I don't want to go either Hales but you know my dad. Don't worry I will find a way to move back here don't worry."   
  
"When are you leaving?"   
  
"They are leaving now and we are moving into my grandparents house so I know how to get there so I get to drive my own car . So I can leave whenever I want."  
  
"Nate can we just spend the rest of the day together?"  
  
"Anything you want to do we can."  
  
"Can we go to the café? I want a piece of Karen's great chocolate cake."  
  
"Sure lets go."  
  
They got to the café and everyone was there.   
  
"Hey guys." Luke said when he saw them come in.   
  
"Hey. Karen can we have a piece of your great chocolate cake?" Haley asked.  
  
"Sure I'll be right back with your cake."   
  
"Why don't we all go to a booth?" Luke suggested.   
  
"Sure lets go. They all walked to a booth and sat down. Nathan, Haley and Peyton on one side and Luke, Brook and Jake on the other.  
  
"Hales what's wrong? You look like you have been crying." Peyton said looking at Haley   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's ok Hales." Nathan whispered to her.  
  
'I just don't want you to leave." Haley said as she started to cry again.  
  
"Leaving? What do you mean? When are your parents making you leave?" Brook asked.  
  
"Today. They already left, I have my care so I can leave whenever since I know the way to my grandparents old house. And I know the way." Nathan said pulling Haley closer to him. "So Hales and I are spending the entire day together."   
  
"This sucks!" Luke said.   
  
"Yea. Nate why do you have to leave?" Haley asked tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Sh babe it'll e ok, don't worry we will be able so see each other and we will talk constantly. I love you Hales and there is know way that they will be able to keep me away." Nathan said kissing her forehead. 


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"What do you want to do now Hales?" Nathan asked after they finished eating.   
  
"Umm I don't know can we go back to my house and just hang out? Just the two of us?"   
  
"Sure lets go. Bye guys." Nathan said as they got up and walked out of the café.  
  
"Bye." Peyton said.  
  
"This sucks!" Brook said once Nathan and Haley were out of ear shot. "Nathan's parent's are making him move when he has a pregnant girl friend."  
  
"Who would make their child move because the kid is having a kid? Peyton said.  
  
"Dan." Lucas replied.  
  
"Good point this is so unfair! Especially for Hales! Dan is making Nathan leave her here to go through this all alone. Well not alone she has us but without the father of her child."  
  
"Why would anyone do that?" Brook asked.  
  
"Because Dan is crazy and doesn't want Haley to ruin Nathan's basketball career. Which is crazy because what if Nathan doesn't want to play pro ball, even though we all know that Nathan does."Lucas said and they all laughed. "Nathan and I were talking and he said that he said that he would rather be with Haley and not have basketball in his life rather then play basket ball and not have Haley in his life."  
  
"Aw!" Peyton and Brook both said at the same time.  
  
"She really has changed him. The old Nathan would have chose basketball over anything. He really loves her. You can tell when he looks at her and when he talks about her. Peyton said.  
  
"We have to help Hales out. Especially after Nathan leaves, she is really gonna nees us." Brook said.  
  
Nathan and Haley were sitting on Haley's bed talking about what they were going to do.  
  
"Nate will you call me everyday?"  
  
"Of coarse I will. Make sure you call me after you go to the doctors and all."  
  
"I will. Are you coming up every weekend?"   
  
"Yea, it will be hard not to see your beautiful face everyday but I will make it, as long as I hear your voice I will be fine."  
  
"What about your parents? What will you tell them?"   
  
"They are never home anyways, and if they are I'll just say I'm going out or something."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Nate." Haley said snuggling into Nathan's chest as tears fell down her cheeks  
  
"I'm gonna miss you8 too Hales, but we are still going to talk and everyday and I am going to come up every chance I get."  
  
"I know but still."  
  
"I know how ya feel Hales. Just remember I love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
hey guys thanks for the replies this is the last chapter that i have written and i dont think thatill be able to update again this weekend because i am hanging out with friends i havent seen in a while tonight and then tomorrow id my 16th birthday!! yay! lol well exspect an update next week! 


	17. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Haley had woken up and she had an idea so she quietly got up, not wanting to wake Nathan, who was still sleeping, and walked over to her computer desk. When she got on someone IMed her.   
  
Bballraven3: hey Hales how r u?   
  
It was Lucas   
  
TuToRgUrL3nS23: im ok, just woke up nates still asleep.  
  
Bballraven3: kewl whatcha up2?  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23: nutthin im lookin 4 something   
  
Bballraven3: whatcha lookin 4?  
  
TuToRgUrL3nS23: a ha! i found it!!   
  
Bballraven3: huh? wat r u talkin about Hales?  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23:i g2g nates up and i have to tell him something bye!  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23 signed off at 3:30  
  
Nathan sat up on the bed when he didn't feel Haley's body next to his. He looked around the room and saw Haley sitting at her computer desk looking at something in the computer. He quietly got up and walked over to where Haley was sitting.   
  
"Hey Hales whatcha doing?" Nathan asked kissing her cheek  
  
"Well I was looking for something but I found it and I was confusing Luke." Haley laughed.  
  
"So what did you find?"  
  
"Hear read this." Haley said pointing to a window that was open on her computer.   
  
"Emancipation?" Nathan asked after he read it.  
  
"Yes. You can get emancipated from you parents and stay here instead of moving with your parents." Haley said.   
  
"When did you figure this out?"   
  
"Well I remember reading about it somewhere and I decided to look it up."  
  
"Oh my god Hales! This is great! I'll get to stay here with you and out baby!" Nathan smiled pulling Haley into his arms. 


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The emancipation was taken care of and when Nathan came to get his stuff to bring back ti Tree Hill Dan was furious.   
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GET AN EMANCIPATED FROM US?!" Dan yelled as Nathan came into their new house.  
  
Nathan just ignored his dad and went upstairs to get his stuff. He was staying with the James'. Mr. and Mrs. James said that it was ok since Haley was already pregnant. When Nathan got up to the room that was going to be his he found all of his stuff still packed in boxes and stuff. He grabbed his stuff and brought it out to his car. After he got all his stuff to his car he was about to get in and drive away but Dan came out before he could.   
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? DID THAT SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND MAKE YOU DO THIS?" Dan asked.  
  
"Haley isn't a slut and she didn't make me do this."Nathan said getting in his car. He tried to close the door but Dan was standing in front of it.   
  
"You are going to regret this. Its going to ruin your basketball career. You should so what I did and leave her."  
  
"Well I'm not like you. I'm going to stay with Haley and this baby. I don't care about basketball, as long as I have Haley I will be happy." Nathan said closing the car door as Dan stepped back.  
  
Once Nathan left he took out his cell phone to call Haley to let her know that he was on his way home.  
  
"Hello?" Haley asked as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey babe." Nathan replied.  
  
"Oh! Hey Nate! What's up?"  
  
"I'm on my way back."  
  
"Oh, how did it go?"  
  
"Well dad yelled, we fought, the usual."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea well I have to go, cya soon."  
  
"Bye, love ya."  
  
"Love you too." Nathan said hanging up the phone.  
  
Haley hung up her phone and she was bored so she went to see if anyone was online. When she got on an IM popped up.  
  
Bballravens3: hey Hales  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23:Hey Buddy!!!!  
  
Bballravens3: u seem Hales, wat did u and Nate do that's got u so happy?  
  
Bballravens3: nvm I don't wanna kno  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23: lol nates not here hez on his way home.  
  
Bballravens3: then y r u so happy if he is going home?  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23: b/c he is coming home!  
  
Bballravens3: im confused if he is coming home y rn't u sad?  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23:lol...b/c he is coming here!  
  
Bballravens3: really?! That's great! y?  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23: he got emancipated from his parents and now he is staying here!!!  
  
Bballravens3:thats great Hales!  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23: I kno! He is on his way home now  
  
Bballravens3: that's great Hales!  
  
TuToRgUrL3n S23: yup yup well I g2g I am gonna go watch a movie! Byezzz  
  
Bballravens3: lata Hales  
  
Haley got up and put a Miss Congeniality in. Half way through the movie she fell asleep.  
  
About two hours after he called Nathan was back at Haley's house. When he got there he walked into the house and up to Haley's room where he found her asleep on the bed with the TV on. He turned off the TV then quietly got into the bed pulling Haley into his arms and fell asleep. 


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
The next morning Haley woke up to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Hey beautiful." Nathan said kissing her.  
  
"Hey, when did you get home?" Haley asked.  
  
"Sometime last night you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you because you need your rest."  
  
"Aw you are sweet!" Haley said kissing him.  
  
"I love you Hales."  
  
"I love you too Nate."  
  
Nathan and Haley had decided to go to the café for breakfast. When they got there Nathan was attacked by Brook and Peyton when they saw him come into the café.  
  
"Oh my god! Nate we thought that you left?" Brook said  
  
"I did, I had to go get my stuff." Nathan replied.  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Yea all my clothes and things."  
  
"Why did you need to get your clothes and stuff?" Peyton asked confused.  
  
"I am emancipated from my parents and I am now living with the James' Nathan smiled pulling Haley closer to him.  
  
"Oh my god! This is so great! This calls for a celebration! How about you all come over my house tonight and ya'll could stay over and we could have like a welcome home Nate party thing." Brook said.  
  
"Ok?" Nathan laughed as the others all agreed. 


	20. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Later that day everyone was at Brook's house for the welcome home Nathan party or whatever Brook decided to call it. They were all eating pizza and watching movies. Well the movie was on but they were all talking about the Haley and the baby and not really watching the movie.  
  
"Hales you are really happy ,well happier then you were the past couple of days." Lucas said.  
  
"Well of coarse I am, I have Nate back, well I've always had him he is just back in Tree Hill to stay."  
  
"Yes I am and I'm not going anywhere." Nathan said pulling Haley closer to him and kissing her forehead.  
  
"Good." Haley laughed.  
  
"So have you guys thought about baby names yet?" asked Brook.  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you know what you are going to have?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Not yet, I wanna find out though."  
  
They all sat there talking and hanging out until Haley got tired which wasn't that late since she was pregnant.  
  
It was almost a month and a half since Nathan came back to Tree Hill and Haley was now five months pregnant and you could tell. Nathan and Haley were going to the doctor for Haley's monthly check up. Today they were going to find out the sex of the baby.  
  
"The baby is healthy." the doctor said. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
"Yes." Haley replied.  
  
"Ok lets ! You are having a baby girl." the doctor said.  
  
"Nate we are having a baby girl!"  
  
"Yea a baby girl!"  
  
"She is gonna be a daddy's girl isn't she." Haley laughed.  
  
"Yep, and she will be spoiled rotten."  
  
Haley made an appointment for her next check up and then her and Nathan went to the café to tell everyone the good news. When they got to the café everyone was there.  
  
"So how is the baby?" Karen asked as they came into the café.  
  
"She is healthy."  
  
"She as in girl?" Brook asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes Brook Nathan and I are having a baby girl!" Haley smiled. 


	21. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Haley Peyton and Brook were all hanging out at Haley's.  
  
"I can't believe you are going to have a girl!!" Brook said excitedly.  
  
"I know. Nate already plans on spoiling her." Haley laughed.  
  
"You guys are going to be great parents."  
  
"Yea. Nate sure has changed since I dated him." Peyton said.  
  
"Yea I don't miss jerky Nathan." Brook laughed.  
  
"I don't think anyone does." Haley laughed.  
  
"So have you thought about names for the baby?"  
  
"No not yet but Nathan wants to name her after himself and I told him no."  
  
"How about you name her..." Brook started but was cut off by Peyton saying,  
  
"They are not going to name their daughter Brook." causing Haley and Peyton to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Nathan asked as the three guys came into the house.  
  
"Brook wants us to name our daughter after her." Haley said giving Nathan a kiss.  
  
"No if we aren't naming her after me we aren't naming her after Brook."  
  
"How about we don't name her after anyone." Haley said.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They all hung out for a while then Peyton, Jake, Lucas and Brook all went home and Haley and Nathan sat on the couch talking.  
  
"So what should we name our daughter?" Haley asked.  
  
"I don't know what names do you like?"  
  
"How about Emily?"  
  
"No, how about Courtney?"  
  
"Nah, Rachel?"  
  
"Nope, Shannon?"  
  
"No, Jordan?"  
  
"I like that what about a middle name?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Hmm Colleen?"  
  
"Nope, Mackenzie?"  
  
"Jordan McKenzie Scott. I like that." Haley smiled.  
  
Later that night everyone was hanging out at the café having a good time.  
  
"So what has everybody done since we last saw you?" Brook asked.  
  
"Well in the last four hours we've gone half way around the world..."Peyton laughed.  
  
"Oh yea? Well we've..." Haley started off but was cut off by the ringing of the bell over the door signaling someone coming in.  
  
Everyone looked towards the door to see who came into the café.  
  
"What are you doing here?" 


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't a father come see how his son is doing?" Dan asked walking over to where the gang was sitting.  
  
"Yea a father could, but you are in no way a father. You were never there when I was growing up all you did was pressure me with basketball and tell me that I would never be good enough. That not what a father is supposed to fo, he is supposed to love their child and support them not make them feel like crap or push them so far that they use drugs." Nathan said angrily.  
  
"I gave you everything you ever wanted. I pushed you to do better. I MADE YOUR DREAMS HAPPEN!"  
  
"No I made my dreams happen, I played hard, I practiced, you just pushed me too hard and told me that I would never be good enough."  
  
"What are you doing here Dan?" Karen asked coming into the front of the café when she heard yelling.  
  
"I just came to see my son."  
  
"Well from what I've heard he doesn't want to see you."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about Karen."  
  
"Oh I believe I do Dan, now get out of my café you are disrupting the customers."  
  
"Whatever Bitch." Dan said leaving the café.  
  
"Are you ok Nate?" Haley asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
"So Hales, what were you saying before you were so rudely interrupted?" Brook asked.  
  
"Well we picked the baby's name."  
  
"Aw! What is it?!"  
  
"Jordan McKenzie Scott."  
  
"Aw! That's so cute!" Peyton said."  
  
"Hey Nate, I'm tired can we go home?" Haley asked seeing that Nathan was lost in his own world, she knew something was wrong and knew he wouldn't talk about it in front of everyone else.  
  
"Yea sure, come on Hales, lets go."  
  
They walked out of the café and to the car. When they got into the house, Nathan walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Nate are you ok?" Haley asked again.  
  
"Huh? Yea I'm fine."  
  
"Nate don't lie to me. I've always been able to tell when you lie, what's wrong?"  
  
"My dad, he just...he never acted like a father to me, he's pushed me so much that I used drugs, he told me I would never be good enough, and then he comes back and tells me that he made my dreams happen, that...it pisses me off that he said they made them happen, I worked my ass off yo get to where I'm at. All he did was tell me that I'd never be good enough."  
  
"Nate don't listen to him. You know your dad he is an ass and he is full of crap. You are the one who did all the work all he cares about is basketball and winning and you and I both know that, don't listen to anything he said because none of it is true ok?"  
  
"Yea, thanks Hales." Nathan said kissing Haley's forehead. "Come on lets go to sleep." Nathan said as they started to walk up stairs to go to sleep. "I love you Hales."  
  
"I love you too Nate." 


	23. chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
It had been a month a few months since that day at the café, and thankfully Dan had stayed away from Tree Hill. At first that scared Nathan, it made him think that Dan was planning something. As months passed Nathan thought that Dan was going to stay away from Tree Hill.  
  
It was close to Haley's due date and she couldn't wait to get the baby out of her, as she put it.  
  
"Nathan I'm fat." Haley complained.  
  
"Hales, you are not fat, your pregnant."  
  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Haley complained.  
  
"No I'm saying that because it's the truth." Nathan said kissing her.  
  
"I love you Haley yawned."  
  
"I love you too, both of you. Now get some sleep."  
  
"Ok night Nate."  
  
"Good night Hales."  
  
Haley closed her eyes causing sleep to quickly overcome her. Nathan laid there thinking about how lucky he was. He had a wonderful fiancé, who meant more then life it's self to him, she was pregnant with his child, a beautiful baby girl, even though she wasn't born yet he knew she was beautiful since she had Haley as a mother. He also had a great friends who were there for him and Haley every step of the way. True his parents were never there for him but they weren't his family, mot in his eyes anyway. his family was Haley, their baby and their friends. Lucas was his only family member who was there for him and the sad thing was if it wasn't for Haley, Nathan and Lucas wouldn't be as close as they are. Nathan was glad Haley came into his life it gave him an opportunity to get to know he brother he always knew he had, just refused to believe he existed.  
  
Nathan finally fell asleep and awoke the next morning to the sounds of Haley calling his name.  
  
"Nate, Nathan wake up." Haley said slightly shaking him.  
  
"Huh? What? Nathan yawned as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Nate I think I'm going into labor."  
  
"What? Ok come on lets get you to the hospital."  
  
Nathan got all of Haley's stuff and brought her to the car. He quickly drove to the hospital and followed the nurse who showed him where to take Haley. after Haley was laying in the bed the nurse said a doctor would be right down.  
  
A few hours after Haley went into labor she finally had the baby girl. Jordan McKenzie Scott. She had Nathan's eyes and his raven colored hair other then that she looked exactly like Haley.  
  
"She looks just like you Hales." Nathan said kissing her forehead.  
  
"She's beautiful Nate."  
  
"Just like her mother."  
  
"Hey Haley, Nate we just wanted to come and see the baby." Peyton said knocking on the door.  
  
"Hey guys come in." Nathan said.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet Jordan McKenzie Scott." Haley said once Lucas, brook, Jake and Peyton were in the room.  
  
"Aw! She's beautiful Hales!" Brook said as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
They all sat around talking for a while until a nurse came into the room.  
  
"Excuse me," she said, "I need to take the baby to the nursery now."  
  
"Bye Jordan, mommy loves you." Haley said kissing her forehead before handing her to the nurse.  
  
"Well we are going to get going so you can get some rest." Jake said after the nurse left with Jordan.  
  
"Yea, get some rest ok." Lucas said kissing Haley's forehead "congratulations buddy."  
  
"Bye guys, thanks for coming by."  
  
they all said their good byes then left leaving Nathan and Haley alone in the room.  
  
"I love you."Nathan said kissing Haley.  
  
"I love you too. I cant believe we finally have our baby girl." Haley yawned.  
  
"I know Hales, now close your eyes and get some rest and when you wake up I'll take you to see her."  
  
"Nate will you lay here with me?"  
  
"Of coarse." Nathan said getting into the bed with Haley.  
  
it was late at night when he came into Tree Hill hospital. He walked to where the nursery was and he saw her, Jordan McKenzie Scott. He also noticed that there wasn't anyone in there. He quietly walked into the nursery and over to where little Jordan was sleeping. He picked her up and walked out of the hospital with her hidden in his arms. He got into his car and drove into the night.  
  
the next morning Haley woke and she found Nathan already awake.  
  
"Nate, I want to see Jordan."  
  
"Ok Hales I'll be right back."  
  
Nathan got up and walked out of the room. A minute later Nathan came back into the room pushing a wheel chair. He helped Haley into the wheel chair then pushed her to the nursery. . when they got there they looked into the window but they didn't see Jordan in there.  
  
"Nathan where is Jordan?"  
  
"I don't know maybe they are changing her diaper or something."  
  
"Nate can you go get a nurse I want to see her."  
  
"Ok I'll be right back."  
  
"Excuse me, my girl friend and I want to see our daughter and we went down to the nursery and looked into the window and didn't see her so we wanted to know if you could go see where she is so we can see her." Nathan said to a nurse.  
  
"Sure."  
  
the nurse and Nathan walked back to the nursery where they found Haley waiting.  
  
"I'll go see if the nurse who works in the nursery has her." the nurse said walking into the nursery.  
  
"Hey Colleen, do you have the Scott baby?" "The nurse asked.  
  
"No, I thought she was in the mothers room why?"  
  
"The parents are here and they are looking for her."  
  
"This is not good."  
  
"There is a problem." the nurse said as she came back to where Nathan and Haley were.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Your daughter is not here."  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE IS MY BABY GIRL?!!?!?!?" Haley screamed as tears started to come down her face. 


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24

Nathan and Haley were talking to the police about Jordan. Haley had tears streaming down her face. Nathan decided to take Haley back to her room and talk to the police officer alone.

"I think I know who took my daughter." Nathan said as he came back.

"Who do you think it is?"

"My father"

"Why would your father kidnap your child?" the police officer asked confused.

"He never approved of me dating Haley or her being pregnant. He tried to get me to move away and leave Haley alone but I wouldn't. I got emancipated and he keeps saying I'm ruining my life and a lot of other shit."

"Ok can you tell me where we would be able to find him?" the police officer asked.

"Um yea, he lives in Charleston..." Nathan started.

"Nate why would someone do this to me? Yo us?" Haley cried into Nathan's chest. "Why would someone take my baby girl away from me?"

"I don't know Hales, I don't know." Nathan replied as they sat on the couch at Haley's house.

After the police left Haley was discharged from the hospital. The doctors thought It would be better if Haley was at home with the people who loved her and not stuck in a stuffy old hospital.

"The police will find Jordan Hales."

"Hi I'm looking for Dan Scott." the police officer said when someone answered the door.

"I'm Dan Scott." the man at the door answered.

"Hi we are investigating the kidnaping of Jordan McKenzie Scott, and we have reason to believe that you are the kidnapper."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Your son Nathan Scott just had a baby girl and she was kidnaped, we were just seeing if you knew anything since you and your son have been fighting about this baby." the police officer said.

"I didn't even know I that have a grandchild so how could I kidnap her?"

"Well sorry for bothering you."

"Yea." Dan said closing the door.

"thank god it is sleeping." Dan said to himself. 


	25. chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nathan was holding Haley in his arms while they laid on the couch at the James' house. Haley had ended up crying herself to sleep. Nathan was sitting there silently when there was a knock on the door, he carefully got up trying not to wake up Haley and walked to the door.

"Hello Mr. Scott, we went to your father's house and he said he didn't know that your daughter was born."

"That's a lie I called him after she was born to let him and my mother know that are grandparents. My mother wasn't home so I just told my dad." Nathan replied.

"I thought there was something weird about that and the way he acted, he showed no emotion. Well since you said that I was wondering if you would go down to his house and see if the baby is there. You could say that you came to tell them that the baby was kidnapped or something and then go search the house. We could put a wire on you so that if you find that baby you could say something and we could arrest your father. Would you be willing to do this?" the police officer asked.

"Sure when could we do it?"

"Now if you can."

"Yea. Let me just call my brother to get him to stay with Haley."

Nathan called Lucas and told him what was going on. As soon as Luke got to the house Nathan left for his dad's house.

Nathan walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Nathan what are you doing her?" Dan said surprised to see his son there.

"I was just coming to tell you that someone kidnaped Jordan, may daughter. I just thought that you and mom should know. Speaking of mom where is she?"

"She is out of town on a business trip."

"Oh well I'm going to start heading out, I have somewhere to go before I head home."

"Ok well it was nice to see you son."

"Yea, um can I use your bathroom before I leave?"

"Yea sure."

"Thanks I'll close the door on my way out."

Nathan walked upstairs and down the long hallway. Every door down the hallway was opened except for one at the end of the hallway. Nathan waled don the hallway and quietly opened the door. When he walked into the room he found his daughter. She was silently sleeping in a little crib. Nathan quietly walked over to the crib and gently picked her up.

"Hey baby girl, daddy's here." Nathan whispered to her holding her carefully. "I found her."

After the police heard this they went up to the house and knocked on the door."

"You are under arrest for the kidnaping of Jordan Scott." the police officer said as Dan opened the door.

"What is going on here?" Deb asked confused as she saw Dan walking to the police car in handcuffs.

"Dad decided to kidnap my daughter hours after she was born." Nathan said as he came down the stairs holding Jordan.

"Daughter? You and Haley had a baby girl?"

"Yea, I called to let you know you were a grandmom but you weren't home so I just told dad. Speaking of home I have to bring Jordan home, Haley has been miserable since we found out she was kidnaped."

on the ride home Nathan didn't take his eyes off of Jordan. When they were close to home Nathan called Lucas' cell in case Haley was asleep, not wanting to wake her up.

"Hello?" Lucas said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Luke is Haley awake?"

"No she fell back asleep a little while ago."

"Ok well we'll be home in a little while." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

A little while after Nathan hung up the phone, Nathan and Jordan pulled up to the house. Nathan thanked the police officer who helped him find Jordan. He went up the house where he found Haley asleep on the couch.

"Hales wake up, I found her." Nathan said.

"Huh?" Haley yawned waking up.

"I found our baby girl." Nathan replied.

After hearing Nathan say this and seeing the sleeping baby in Nathan's arms Haley completely woke up.

"Oh my god! Nate! Where did you find her? How did you get her back?"

"My dad kidnaped her I went in with a wire and I found her upstairs in a room." Nathan said handing Jordan to Haley.

"Nate! Why would her take our baby?"

"I don't know Hales, but it doesn't matter anymore, we have her back, that's all that matters."

A little while after Nathan brought Jordan home, they brought her to the hospital to make sure she was ok, both refusing to leave her side.

"You're home now Jordan, I promise noting will hurt you I'll be here for you and your mommy against all odds that come my way." Nathan whispered quietly to his sleeping daughter before drifting off to sleep herself.

The End 


End file.
